smashmuckfandomcom-20200214-history
Z-314
}} The first of his kind, Z-314 is a Guardamaton prototype created by Welk Industries. Programmed for both protection and attack, this relentless bot relies on a deadly assortment of weapons. And when a threat is detected, Z won’t stop until his target is destroyed. Weapons }} Skins }} =Offical Bio= ---- The Guardamaton Project began when Simon Welk decided to replace the inept Welk Guard with a legion of loyal robots. Unfortunately, the first models were walking disasters. After a slew of fiery accidents, the project was about to be terminated. As lead scientist, Boris knew his only hope was an unfinished prototype named Z-314. The bot performed well in its test run, but Simon thought it looked like a trash compactor. Disgusted, he dropped the robot though a trap door and tossed Boris out. Still determined, Boris worked through the night on Directive Six, a Guardamaton program designed to deliver “complete target annihilation.” To prove that his creation was battle-ready, he entered Z-314 in the SmashMuck Tournament. When Simon saw the destructive power of Directive Six, he called Boris and ordered a thousand Z-Model Guardamatons. Impressed with Z-314, Simon left him in the tournament as a testament to the vicious authority of the new Welk Guard. =Strategy= ---- (taken from Smashmuck official wiki) Z-314 is a melee offense champion. He excels at dealing massive amounts of physical damage to a nearby enemy or enemies. Z-314 can operate without the support of other champions and still be able to score a few knockouts. Z-314 works best against an opponent that is willing to stand toe to toe with him in melee for the duration of a fight. Ranged combatants or those with good mobility can cause Z-314 problems. Z-314 deals only physical damage. This can lead to trouble dealing with enemies with a very high physical resistance. Z-314 has a very slow regeneration rate and will often be out of energy for skills. After each fight, look for energy pickups or buffs to restores you energy before the next engagement. Whirlwind allows Z-314 to deal damage to multiple targets immediately within range of his melee attacks. Whirlwind is useful when a group of enemies trys to focus on knocking out Z-314 quickly by swarming around him. Power Roll allows Z-314 to break through a front line while dealing damage to any enemy he rolls through. Power Roll can also be used to catch fleeing enemies or as a quick way to get some distance from enemies while retreating. Glaive Toss is Z-314’s only ranged attack. Glaive Toss has two uses: It can be used at the beginning of a fight to immediately disrupt an oncoming enemy from using skills, or it can be used to finish off retreating enemies. Try not to use it too often: Z-314 is usually starved for energy. Finisher allows Z-314 to recover his Energy after a fight. Unyielding allows Z-314 to keep his resistance up while enemy champions are within close proximity to him. This allows him to stay safer if large groups of melee combatants. Z-314 is one of the most powerful physical damage dealers, but requires a good amount of timing and strategy to make sure he is effective. He is best when used in short bursts of attacks and skills and then retreats until his energy is restored. Without his skills, most enemies will be able to outrun, outmaneuver, or simply outlast his attacks. Players should be familiar with the timing and accuracy of attacks before trying to use Z-314 most effectively. =Trivia= ----